Me equivoque
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Una desicion mal tomada puede cambiar todo. Desde tus sueños hasta tu futuro. Hibari Kyoya tuvo que aprender esa leccion de una cruel manera. /One Shot/ Historia: Jocelyn Sakura Pareja: 1827 (HibariXTsuna) Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn


Waaa trayendo este one-shot, que bueno, es de mis favoritos (?)

espero les guste leerlo como ami escribirlo :3

* * *

-Esto no está funcionando Tsunayoshi

-Que es lo que quieres decir Hibari-san- pregunto inocentemente un hermoso castaño que se encontraba aferrado al pelinegro

-Lo nuestro, no está funcionando, necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas

-Pero Hibari-san

-No eres tú, eres perfecto como novio, el problema soy yo, dame algo de tiempo, es que yo

-No necesitas darme explicaciones Hibari-san, comprendo- dijo con algo de pesar el castaño

Dio media vuelta y dejo atrás al pelinegro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ME EQUIVOQUE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Una persona te ama,

Esa persona te ama de todo corazón"

Corría desesperadamente bajo aquel cielo nublado, tenía que llegar, tenía que confirmar, tenía que hacerlo, si no lo hacía, podía morir en ese momento.

"No me hubieras dejado esa noche…

Parecía haber observado mis momentos junto a ti…"

Recordaba aquel día, unas semanas después de haber roto, lo veía tan normal, tan alegre, tan él, que pensó que no le había afectado su separación. De pronto sus miradas cruzaron, ambos se sonrieron bobamente. El castaño se acerco a su amado pelinegro.

-Hibari-san- dijo con algo de dolor

-¿sucede algo Tsunayoshi?- pregunto con su voz serena

-Yo…yo..solo- comenzó a tartamudear, bajo la mirada avergonzado

-Mis clases no tardan en iniciar, se rápido y breve- hablo aquel pelinegro mientras veía al castaño

- Me voy a mudar- dijo de golpe el castaño

"Sabes, no pido nada mas,

Que estar entre tus brazos

Y huir de todo el mal,

Que ah todo eh renunciado

Por estar junto a ti"

Esas palabras sorprendieron al pelinegro, pero no lo mostro abiertamente

-¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-Pregunto

Esas palabas lastimaron al lindo castaño, que no pudo evitar empezar a sollozar

-Mis padres me preguntaron si quería quedarme, pero veo que ya no tengo una razón para quedarme aquí. Mama te apreciaba mucho, cuando se entero de que terminamos se entristeció mucho igual que yo. Dime Hibari-san ¿Qué harías si me fuera? ¿Acaso me olvidarías?

El joven no respondió, aquel pequeño chico castaño y de ojos miel, sonrió con pesar, las lágrimas invadían su delicado rostro.

-Comprendo, no te volveré a molestar

"… porque ya comprendí

Que nunca me amara,

Y que tan solo de mi ve a un amigo

Y no un buen partido

No quiso ver dentro de mi…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ME EQUIVOQUE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Llego al aeropuerto empapado, en cierta parte del camino la lluvia se había soltado, como si el cielo estuviese llorando en su lugar. Camino rápidamente y encontró la recepción, para su suerte no había nadie formado.

-El vuelo que salía a las 3 de la tarde con dirección a Italia.- se veía desesperado.

La mujer recepcionista la miro con lastima

-Lamento informarle que el avión presento fallas mecánica, dos de los motores explotaron

"… no me enseñaste como estar sin ti,

Y que le digo yo a este corazón,

Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí,

Por donde empiezo si todo acabo

No me enseñaste como estar sin ti…"

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-La cabina intenta ponerse en contacto con el piloto, pero es imposible, perdieron contacto después de dar el aviso de las fallas en los motores. Lo siento

-Le pregunte qué quiere decir eso- grito con frustración

-Perdimos contacto total, no puedo asegurarlo pero es posible que no haya sobrevivientes, lo lamento

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ME EQUIVOQUE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¿A dónde te mudaras Tsunayoshi- fue lo último que pregunto, antes de que el lloroso castaño se alejara mas

-Italia, nos iremos a casa de mi abuelo en dos semanas, el vuelo sale a las 3 de la tarde, adiós- contesto para después correr y alejarse lo más rápido posible

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ME EQUIVOQUE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Esta diciendo que mi Tsunayoshi murió

-Joven, aun no es nada seguro, pero no le diré que mantenga fe en que esa persona esté viva, le mantendré informado, pero tome asiento.

El pelinegro se fue a sentar en la sala de espera, la televisión pasaba una caricatura, de pronto un corte informativo.

-Noticia de última hora, nos ah llegado el dato que el avión 409 con destino a Italia que salió del aeropuerto de Tokyo a las 3:15 de esta tarde, presento fallas mecánicas y dos de los motores del avión estallaron a medio vuelo, hasta el momento no hay sobrevivientes- fue lo que dijo el comentarista del noticiero

-No puede ser- murmuro el pelinegro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de cristalinas lágrimas y caía de su silla para ponerse de rodillas- no, no, es imposible- decía una y otra vez

"… Ya no puede ver las cosas igual…

… las estrellas brillan

La luna lo abraza,

Y un ángel llora."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ME EQUIVOQUE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estaba en su casa, sentado, mirando por la ventana, con su mascota, un pequeño pajarito amarillo que siempre revoloteaba alrededor de el. Su paz se vio interrumpida por el timbre de su teléfono móvil. Miro el número y se sorprendió, contesto

-¿Tsunayoshi? ¿No deberías estar en el avión?

-Hibari-san,-la voz sonaba con miedo- Hibari-san, me alegra que me contestaras, creí que me odiabas

-no lo hago, no te podría odiar

-Te amo Hibari-san, quería que lo superas

-¿estás llorando Tsunayoshi?

De pronto una explosión se escucho y la llamada termino

-Tsunayoshi, contesta, Tsuna.- miro la pantalla del móvil, se petrifico, un mensaje de voz le acaba de llegar del mismo número que acababa de llamar, lo abrió.

-Hibari-san, te amo- comenzó a escucharse, en el fondo se escuchan gritos de varias personas- desearía hablar contigo una última vez, pero creo es imposible. Un motor acaba de explotar, estamos descendiendo con rapidez, varias personas murieron. No creo sobrevivir, ¡cuidado!-algo choco y se escucho un fuerte estruendo- el avión se deshace, acaba de estallar otro motor. Hibari-san, se feliz, deseo que seas feliz. Yo fui feliz a tu lado, lo que me ocurra no será tu culpa. Se libre, se feliz, Hibari-san. Te amo, no me olvides por favor- el mensaje término con el sonido de otra explosión.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ME EQUIVOQUE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Lamentamos decir que del vuelo 409 con destino a Italia cayó en el océano, la búsqueda de sobrevivientes está en proceso, según los últimos informes, se espera encontrar los cuerpos de las víctimas. En el avión viajaban alrededor de 300 personas, a las familias, amigos de las víctimas, les doy mí mas sentido pésame- decía el comentarista mientras el pelinegro salía del lugar.

Caminaba sin rumbo, sus lágrimas se combinaban con las gotas de la lluvia. Fue un estúpido, pudo salvarlo, pero lo dejo ir, y ahora no lo vería mas, no podría volver a besarlo, no lo tendría entre sus brazos, no sentiría de nuevo su calor, no escucharía su voz, no vería sus ojos, tan hermosos e inocentes, no olería sus cabellos, no lo sentiría suyo.

Su amado, su único amor, había muerto, murió, ya no lo vería más, no podía creerlo, lloro, lloro desconsoladamente. Guardo el mensaje de voz, lo volvió a escuchar, continuo llorando. "Se feliz Hibari-san", esas palabras le vinieron a la mente. Si tan solo hubiera respondido, si le hubiera dicho "no te vayas". Si no hubiera pedido tiempo. ¿Estaría el aquí? Seguramente sí. Si no se hubiera equivocado, el estaría vivo.

* * *

Para los que me conoscan de algun lado (?) algo que dudo, sabran que amo los dramas y sacarles unas cuantas lagrimas u.u Aun asi, espero les haya gustado.

Esta comprabado que dejar un rw no mata a nadie y levanta la autoestima de la escritora (?)


End file.
